Failure
by MrGamer97
Summary: As he stood there near her he finally understood what he was.


**I don't own F.E.A.R.**

* * *

After securing the bandage on his right biceps, Point Man got up and kept moving, despite the protest his body was giving. He won't allow himself to rest until he found Jin and get her to the extraction point. 'Assuming it is genuine,' he thought. As soon as he opened the door that lead to he suffered another hallucination. 'Great, just what I needed.'

"Soon, you will have a choice. You are near the time when you will have to stop running," Fettel's echoed throughout the hall.

Point Man said nothing, he knew that it was useless to argue because it was true that he was running from facing his origin, but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered was finding Jin and fast. With that in mind he walked towards the blue light and found himself back where he stood before. He walked down the hall and he saw Jin running in front of him.

"Jin!" he called her, but she already disappeared.

Suddenly a portal opened and more Nightmares came at the F.E.A.R operative, however they were quickly blasted by his shotgun. After dispatching them, the operative ran down the hall to catch up with Jin, but he ended up in an office. When he exited the office he heard something that made his temperature drop: Jin's anguish and pain filled scream. Point Man wasted no time as he rushed up the stairs, his heart was beating so fast that it actually caused him pain, but he didn't mind. The sight that greeted when he cleared the stairs shattered him: the broken and bloodied body of Jin Sun-Kwon was lying in a pool of blood with three Nightmares floating over it. Jin's camera was continuously taking pictures of her body, as if to mock the Point Man. Point Man fell to his knees, staring at her, completely broken.

"No," he whispered, with closed eyes. "This isn't real. It's a hallucination," he said over and over again, tears threating to fall. But he knew that this was reality, the stich of blood was the prof that confirmed it. Whenever he had a hallucination, not once did the smell of blood reached his nostrils, now it hit him with full force. He opened his eyes and literally crawled towards Jin's body. "Jin," he said, completely broken, as he looked into her eyes. He remembered that whenever she looked at him, her eyes were kind and loving, now they were glazed over and empty. Point Man had seen his fair share of battles before he enlisted in F.E.A.R and saw a lot of his comrades die, but he didn't cry. He didn't cry then, he didn't cry tonight when he found out about his origin, or when he killed his brother, or when Holliday died. He held Jin tight to his chest and cried his heart out, not caring if there were any Replicas in the vicinity and that he could die, in fact he wouldn't mind it at all. And as he stood there he finally understood that he was a killing machine and he could only kill, not protect. While crying he felt a small hand on his right shoulder and he knew instantly who it was. Turning his head to the right he gave the small girl a hate filled glare that made her took a step back as if she was burned. "You!" he growled like a vicious animal. He gently set Jin's body down and stood up, towering over the girl in the red dress. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" he bellowed, making the girl cower in fear.

"Son, I-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL ME THAT! I'M NOT YOUR SON! I DON'T WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING MONSTER! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU JIN WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! I HATE YOU!"

For an entire minute the room fell into silence. After she recovered from her shock, Alma stood up, letting her hair cover her eyes and disappeared. Point Man quickly crushed the camera and then he turned towards Jin's body and knelled beside it. With a shaking hand he gently closed her eyes "Goodbye, Jin. I'm sorry," he whispered. The operative got up and equipped his shotgun and went straight for the door without looking back. His current objective is to get to the extraction point on top of the hospital no matter who stood in his way. He briefly wondered if Alma would get in his way. 'Of course she will. She has haunted me since the beginning of this mess. Let her come, I'm not running anymore and I'm going to make her pay!'


End file.
